


Come Dance with Me

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, Dancing, F/F, Romance, Song Inspired, Space Empires, Super Santa Femlash 2017, SuperCorp, SuperSecretSanta2017, mentions of - Freeform, supersanta2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: The Unified Kingdom of Terra is new to the Galactic Scene and it's arrival was nothing short of a disaster. A war and billions dead due to the mistakes of the late King have left the Queen Dowager, Eliza Danvers, in a poor standing both at home with the High Lords of Terra, and abroad with the species that know of Mankind, who think of it as a weak race with little to offer.In a attempt to create alliances between Terra and the different species that inhabit the Galaxy that some consider desperate, the Queen Dowager offers balls and other celebrations that endlessly bore the heir to the Throne of Terra, Alexandra "Alex" Danvers, the Tigress of Kai. She would normally delegate attendance to such events to her baseborn sister, Kara, but she knows better than to miss the first attendance of representatives of the Kryptonian Empire to the events her mother hosts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> The links lead to pictures in my personal Tumblr and are to compensate for my awful description skills. Let me know if they don't work.

"Is everything ready?" Alex asked her aide-de-camp, Nathan Hardy, as she left her chamber ready to face this boring reception her mother had prepared for the Kryptonians in an attempt to suck up to them so they in return would reconsider any potential aggresions they could be plotting against Terra. The mere thought of the desperation they were in to offer these things so often served Alex as a reminder of how her father, for all his kind nature, had been a terrible ruler that almost costed them the Throne.

"For the 12th time, Your Grace, yes. Everything's in place. We're ready, everything's in place and the Kryptonians, in what I consider a small miracle, allowed us to check their ships for any surprises and outside who's on the delegation, everything's fine"

"Why, who did they sent?" Alex had been uneasy by the reluctance Emperor Jor-El had shown on revealing who was coming to establish relationships between his Empire and the petty kingdom that was Terra when compared to Krypton. 

Nathan looked around like he always did when he was about to take the liberty of calling her by something other than a royal title, even if it was well known he was allowed to address her as Alex "You're gonna panic when I tell you" Alex and Nathan knew each other well enough to know he wasn't joking or making an understatement.

Alex was propense to worry ever since Palaven defeated Terra and took half the kingdom with their peace agreement; as if killing billions of Terrans between soldiers and civilians, as well as the King wasn't enough. _'But what choice did we had?'_ her mother had always defended herself asking that to the High Lords of Terra, led by Lillian Luthor, who wanted to take the Throne from the Danvers family claiming them unfit to rule ' _The Turians overcame our defenses effortlessly and our numbers were depleted after such an attrition war. I recognize my husband's mistake to believe the Turians would fight a smarter war than this, or that it was a mistake to venture that close to their borders, but we needed the Mithril and all of you know so!_ '  _How were we supposed to know Palaven would fight so viciously for a handful of worlds so far from the Turian homeworld? Those planets meant nothing to them and Primarch Vakarian himself was questioned hardly for his commitment to fight such a savage war against us for so little. I fear what they'll do for something they actually care about after being witness of this slaughter"_

It took a valiant defense from her mother and Lord Kent to keep them in the Throne; and even though Alex had always known why Vakarian had fought so hard for so little, she had never voiced it ' _That was precisely why. Nobody in their right mind would raise their armies against Palaven after seeing the slaughter they made over a few planets of little importance. Vakarian bought peace for his people with our blood and it came cheap to him: From being loathed, he became the most popular Primarch in record whilst we almost implode over the defeat and the peace treaty we had to sign with an Armada looming over the skies of Terra, ready to turn the surface to glass with their plasma cannons if we got feisty_ '

Having the source of her fear clear in her mind was Alex's way to comfront it, and with a deep breath and a nod she signaled Hardy to break the bad news for her, who just sighed and blurted it out.

"The Emperor of the Kryptonians sent Faora-Ul and Astra In-Ze with two bodyguards. A Cadian and a Nora Seeker, who they claim to be wards of the aforementioned"

A pin could've fallen from across the palace and they would've heard it; the sephulcral silence that took hold of them was absolute as Alex tried to process it all and struggled to avoid over-thinking herself into an early grave, for she knew the Emperor knew what he was doing but why would he do such thing. A cold shiver ran up her spine at the mere thought of who had been sent to Terra.

She had to voice it, Alex decided, she had to say it out loud in order to help herself accept it but even still, she was and would be scared as long as she and that woman were on the same Solar System.

"Faora-Ul. The Butcher of South Bressia, who somehow managed to surpass the brutality of her father, The Butcher of Torfan, is on Terra" Nathan had no visible worries in his brow and Alex was so envious of him in that moment because she could see herself mentally; shaking and sweating, her arm twitching in need of a weapon and a phone to call a priest of every religion ever to exist so they could pray for Terra's fate.

And that was just for Faora-Ul, who slaughtered as naturally and as much as the armies of old whored, nevermind the Nora Seeker she had most likely brought to press the factor of intimidation even further; for if the House of Ul was Krypton's butcher, the Nora Seekers were the cleaver of the Kryptonian Empire.

A small chuckle that allowed the fear in her head to dissipate escaped Alex as she imagined her mother's guards pissing and shitting themselves after hearing that the woman who brought the Salarians to the brink of extinction was in the same planet they were.

"Glad you're taking it with glee" Kara came out of nowhere, fear clear in her face "Two of mother's guards fainted after hearing The Butcher of South Bressia was here and three more asked permission to say goodbye to her wives after hearing she brought Aloy Rost-Eck with her"

"That's the Spear of the Dawn?" Nathan said incredulously before being able to acknowledge that he was speaking to Kara Morgana Danvers, Princess Royal of Terra "Apologies, My Lady. I'm just surprised that's how the infamous Nora Lance Master looks like"

"How does she look like, Nathan? And how did you pictured her to be?" Alex asked in curiosity, pushing her fear of Faora-Ul to the farthest regions of her mind with that question, but the fear not entirely leaving her because, after all it was [Aloy Rost-Eck](http://captainofthekryptonspacemarines.tumblr.com/post/168807775393) who they were talking about.

"In all honesty, I pictured her to be half-Eldar: Tall, pointy-eared; as big, as agile and as white as a mountain of cocaine" Nathan tried his renowned sense of humor that was either a great sucess that brought forward thunderous laughters or it risked to be the source of another war "She's tanned and tall, about 1.90 meters tall (6'3 ft) and has this abundant, gorgeous aubrun hair that I'm pretty sure will be the envy of every single woman at court. She's slim but not thin as a sheet of paper; clearly fit for combat but...I fail to picture her jumping around piercing Krogan and Asari like one pierces marshmallows near a camp fire"

"I'm gonna take my sister away from you before you start discussing the gruesome details behind that analogy" Kara grabbed Alex by the arm and started tugging her sister away from Nathan, giving Alex no other choice but to bark a few last instructions to him before hurrying up, for if her sister was this needy for her to come along then whatever was needed of her where Kara was taking her must have been urgent.

"You're not going to be late for this!" Kara said with a determination that was rare of her, except when it came to getting herself more junk food "You never come to these things and I have to stand question after question about you and Maggie Sawyer, or you and the only victory we had against the Turians. I swear if I have to tell anyone one more time how you broke them in Kai, I will-"

"Ask Lena Luthor's hand in marriage so she can bend you over and take you with her strap-on as many times as she likes without it being dishonorable?" Alex said rapidly, giving her half-sister no time to react or intervene as she spoke, and smiled like the cat that ate the canary when Kara went tomato red "Gee, such serious repercussions. I shall make sure everyone asks you about the time I ate Maggie out in the armory and you took notes in order to improve Lena's performance"

"You're the one that could take notes from Lena's performance!" Kara yelled for half the palace to hear and through Alex's face a smile as sunny as the hair of her baseborn sister spread as realization came to Kara of what she just shouted.

"Yeah, sure. I can't have a lover without half the palace gossiping about it and the other half trying to get us married. You can shout how Lena is a sex goddess" Alex said teasingly "Perks of being a Morgan"

Alex hadn't liked Kara at first, and neither had Eliza, because who in their right mind likes a bastard right away? The names of 'Morgan' and 'Morgana' rolled off from the tongues of people as sneers at best, as jokes most commonly and as a shameful mark on all parts involved when it came to insults. When Kara had been brought to the palace by her father after years of hidding her, her existance revealed and Kara's father proven to be the King thanks to a nosy reporter named Lois Lane, Alex would only recognize Kara as "Bastard Morgana" for such was the contempt she had against the living reminder that her parents' marriage was loveless that she had actually, seriously contemplated having Kara assasinated first chance she had. And she wasn't the only one, for years later Mother actually paid to have Kara assasinated but Father found out before it could be carried out. 

Nevertheless, Kara grew into both of them. Kara reminded Alex of a cute puppy for some reason, and her half-sister's capacity for being a cute dork made her quite appreciated after a long day of instructions with stern tutors of all the sorts of things a future Queen would need to know in order to rule. Eliza and Kara grew close during the war, when Kara's cheerful personality had been a form of sunshine in the court, and when the war was over Kara and Eliza grew inseparable given Kara's ability to mingle and entretain guests. Some nobles even forgot that she was a Morgana after talking to her, seeing King Jeremiah's great sense of humor in her more than in Alex, whom had inherited from her father his ability to be charismatic without trying.

"I seriously think you two should've wed" Kara said and Alex snorted "You were great for each other and she had the cutest dimples this side of the Kestrel Run."

"She also had a wandering eye and a tongue that enjoyed redheads with big tits" Alex said crassly but very amused because she acually had entretained the thought of marrying Maggie until she caught her in a threesome with two redheads with fake tits the size of watermelons. The only thing Alex would concede to those women was that they were good looking and that their breasts had been augmented by skillful surgeons "But that's enough about me, when is Lena going to make you an honest woman? I'd very much appreciate it if you'd help turning this family feud into a sucessful Romeo and Juliet. I mean, you already have the murders, the love despite of the hate between families and to your advantage, Lillian Luthor couldn't care less about what Lionel's bastard does or who she takes to bed"

Funniest thing: The Luthors critized every little thing they did. Every last decision, they could argue there was a better one and when they weren't listened to (which was often or else they'd be the ones ruling Terra) it was going to be catastrophe and horror for all who were loyal to the Danvers. They critized Mother for being too skiny, too fat, too blonde. Father they called him a competitor of the court's fool to his face, and only the Old Ones knew what behind his back. But for everything they criticized their family for, the juicy scandal that was Kara's existance was beyond their reproach for Lionel Luthor had a baseborn daughter of his own.

Lillian Luthor had been the perfect example of a dutiful wife who took care of a child of her husband no matter they womb it had come from, and for that she'd been called a Saint and all the praises there were to be told but not meant, for even blind people could see that Lillian had nothing but hate for Lena. Lena's mother had been an engineer who Lionel grew to know quite well, as you could tell from the fact he'd had Lena with her and brought her in to his house right away; in part because the mother died in childbirth and in part because Lionel just loved Lena's mother that much. Some say Lillian had a hand (or rather a sharp knife) in the death of Lena's mother but as Lord Kent would say: See all, hear everything, say nothing.

"What murders do you talk about? Lionel died at Father's side in the Field of Honor and as far as I can recall the Luthors haven't killed anybody in the Danvers family" Alex chuckled in amusement.  Kara was so cute and innocent, which was incredibly adorable and made Alex feel relieved that it was her who was the heiress and not Kara, or else the Luthors would be closer to the Throne. Because as Lord Kent liked to say "What kind of good politician would be so stupid as to get caught with murder?' especially the Luthor brand of politician that made Alex suspicious of Lena, even with the clear hate Lillian had for Lena. It had all been, on either sides, unfortunate accidents: People failling backwards into knives, stumbling into a bullet or two...hundred and fifty, walking into knives 35 times. Very normal accidents that politicians are quite propense to.

Alex simply responded with a "You'd be surprised where the source of the clumsiness of all important families lies" as she thought 'Their enemies's purse' 

Kara, for all her inocence, was quite smart and caught the hint of what her sister insinuated and mentally gave thanks that as a baseborn child the most she could be in the game of politics was a square where a pawn could stand upon, and said with a tiresome voice as she led her sister through the remaining doors that stood between them and the main hall "No politics today. Today you get to wear a nice dress, drink nice champagne and charm the crayons out of people from an Empire that could easily conquer what's left of our Kingdom, starting by Queen Elector Astra In-Ze"

"Hardy has more chances at a happy marriage with The Butcher of South Bressia than I have of charming Kryptonians" Alex said jokingly as they reached the Throne Room where the reception of the Kryptonians was going to take place "This Queen Astra sounds like a big deal"

Samantha Nishimura, one of her mother's entourage most trusted members, chimed in with disbelief in her voice "You're kidding, right?"

Kara's face became three shades brighter when she saw 'Sam' and quickly hugged her friend, whom Kara hadn't seen in a month due to some business trip to Thessia Sam's father had taken her daughter to in the hopes that her presence would serve as leverage of some kind, while Sam spoke to Alex like if Alex had been blind to an obvious truth "She's an political beast. Her sister is married to the Emperor's brother and she's a Lady Elector of the True Blues"

The problem with Galactic Politics was that there were too many civilizations out there, all players in an intricate game of power, and Butchers of South Bressia, people that killed so many of one civilization they became an endagered species, were in short supply. If she could remember the classes she'd been given about Krypton back when she was a kid correctly, the Emperor of the Kryptonians wasn't a hereditary position, instead the Emperor was elected from amongst a select group of nobles who held the very coveted title of Lord Elector. As the Empire grew and conquered, the Empire started to add other peoples to their Empire and gave them a series of grants to guarantee their compliance and amongst said grants were the creation of Lord Elector positions for Lords of the new peoples of the Empire. As the number of Lord Electors increased, a non-official division between Lord Electors occured: The Lord Electors who were from lands or peoples that weren't considered as Kryptonian became known as the Greens, because they were said to come as green as grass to the game of politics that was Krypton's House of Lords, the Landsraad. 

The Lord Electors considered as Kryptonian divided themselves in two factions when it came to identifying themselves: The Blues, called like that for that was the color considered as royal very much like purple once was for humans, who were most of the Kryptonian Houses with Electoral titles. The other faction was composed by the most ancient and respected Houses. These Houses had been around since before the unification of Krypton under a single goverment, and in the cases of the Houses of El and Ul, had been essential in its unification. Those were the True Blues and this Astra being one of them meant the Emperor had an honest interest in relationships with Terra for the True Blues more often than not were the real policy makers of Krypton, everything else was just whipping votes from the Greens and the Blues. To that add the nepotism of sending someone close to the current royal family and whatever this Astra made of them had just become even more relevant and another reason to fear this delegation.

"And Kara, Oh my gosh! The ward of Queen Astra is [gorgeous](http://captainofthekryptonspacemarines.tumblr.com/post/168807796353)" Sam told Kara in an exited tone "Like, she's prettier than Lena"

"Now, you're just saying things" Kara defended her Lena, as she always would against any and all claims that made her Lena look less than a living goddess "There is nobody more beautiful than Lena in any galaxy. It is a fundamental law of the Universe, like gravity"

"What's this I hear she looks like a Cadian?" Alex was surprised that a True Blue would take a Cadian as a ward, given that they were relatively a new addition to the Empire.

"There's something of Cadia in her, that is true. But I can't tell what exactly-" Sam told Alex as she made way for the Royal Princesses to enter the Throne Room "I know I could look it up in the Net but I don't wanna spoil the mystery. After all, it'll be a long night and there'll be plenty of time to find out"

The tone Sam used to say that last part had a salacious undertone that made Alex snort and think to herself ' _Plenty of time for you to get her in your bed,_ too'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the links is for a song, it'll take you to Youtube. Don't worry you'll know which one. Should it ever stop working, let me know

" _You would think that they would know better than to keep us waiting_ " Faora jibed with Astra in Kryptonian as she stared at the guards in the room with a glare that made one of them start to tremble in fear, and Astra chuckled at seeing this. Faora had a great sense of humor that was sometimes assumed to not exist due to the fame of Faora's House. Or her personal fame, neither Astra or Faora could tell the difference ever since South Bressia.

"We asked to come to these things, Faora" Astra answered in Terran to ease the guards' nervousness a little; Astra always had looked after the little guy whenever she could and these people had no need to worry even further as they could be, given that fucking Faora-Ul was here. Astra would doubt of the sanity of any civilization or person that knew who Faora was and didn't feared her or her House.

Normally Astra would feel uneasy in the shadow of someone else, but Faora's shadow came as a parasol in these places where politicians share smiles and shake hands as they hide knives behind their backs. Faora was an expert on handling politicians, being a politician herself, and was as marvelously skillful in that craft as in anything else she did, another proof the woman was a gift from Rao himself. If you asked Astra about Faora's prowess, she would joke half-seriously 'Another reason to vote for her when she inevitably presents herself as a candidate to become Empress and wins the Electoral College in a landslide. It saves me the trouble of having to worry about who would be the best option in the long run and allows me to go back to being something beneath a pawn in the political game'

Astra hated being a True Blue. As much as she was a proud member of the House of Ze, she hated the responsabilities of a Lady Elector and the expectation that because she was one she had an agenda that would bring her House closer and closer to the highest title of power in Krypton. Sure, Faora had one such agenda but the day an Ul didn't covet the Throne would be the day the House of Ul would loose it's raison d'etre.

"I asked to come here. You got sent here because it was either this or driving your sister insane" Faora said in Terran, a smile on her face that looked genuine to her but most likely would make armies tremble in fear "You seriously need to pick up a trade other than the martial ones from the Army. I took up Gardening and Writting. You should try Law or a form of Art"

"Just because Alura somehow managed to charm Zor-El with her speeches in court doesn't mean that I'll take to it too" Astra said a little concerned with the fact that, honest to Rao, Zor-El had fallen in love with her sister because of that and not because of their shared beauty "You forget I do entertain activities that aren't related to the Army"

"But none please you enough to keep you at peace when there's peace" Faora said as one would tell an advice to a sibbling, for Faora had often said she thought of Astra as a sister not only because of their closeness since the days of the Academy, but because Astra had the constant need of war many members of the House of Ul had been famous for across all the recorded ages "Your heart aches for battle even more than mine, for I can find solace in peace and all you find is a restless state that haunts you"

"If I may have a word-" Lara chimed in "I personally think that your restlessness could find its end if you put your energies on teaching. You certainly have a gift when it comes to teaching me. Perhaps mentoring the next generations of Imperial Officers in the Academy would give you the peace you need"

"If not at least the live ammo practices will remind you of the old days-" Aloy said from over the corner she'd been sitting in reflection of what ever a person of her capabilities could reflect upon, which was another way of saying who knows "And I personally believe that there's never such thing as too much beating the sense out of the officers just to beat it back in."

"What do you think will happen?" Lara asked her mentor, changing their topic of conversation as she had the habit of doing, with those eyes full of questions that Astra was glad to answer whenever she could and when she could not she would gladly look up the answers with her ward "I don't see Jor-El getting much out of them"

"Insurance" Faora supplied "The best enemy is the one that doesn't exist. Sure, they're beaten right now but remember your History lessons, Lara. My ancestors destroyed the Thanagarian Armada in Rocoi and they came back from that with a thrist for vengance that gave us a good fight. Say they don't attack the Turians but us instead once they've recovered. It is best to have the children on your side when they're children and not against you when they are adults"

"And besides, we all know Emperor Jor-El favors all things altruistic. Hadn't it been for your father and your Godmother, he would have never become the Emperor." Even Aloy, who wasn't pretty much savy in politics on account of being daughter of a Green who was even less interested in politics than Astra, knew Jor-El wasn't a politician; but when you marry the ambitious granddaughter of an Emperor and you're a member of the House of El, the Throne suddenly isn't as far as you think. Only Rao knew why Lara Lor-Van didn't made a single move to become Empress, but as the old saying prays: Fear not the Karuken but the hand that rocks its craddle to sleep.

The great door that led to the Throne Room opened and the Minister of Foreign Affairs, a Dame called Catherine Grant, came into the room wearing a beautiful dress and walking with a confidence that rivaled that of Faora in battle, the people that formed Queen Eliza's court peering over her (easily, given the woman was short in stature) to take their first looks at Emperor Jor-El's envoys and all the way from where she stood Astra could see the majestic Golden Throne of Terra and sitting on top of it sat Queen Eliza wearing the most elegant clothes Astra had ever seen in anyone that wasn't Lara Lor-Van or Faora whenever the rare ocassion presented itself that Faora hosted parties in her home for the Lord Electors. Catherine's determined stare told Astra that perhaps this was where she made battle, for most Terrans dared not look at any of them in the eye, much less put them through such delays, and the thought that this was all happening on an formal occassion the Terrans insisted upon told Astra that perhaps it had been on purpose. The so called 'fashionably late' Kelex had informed her about when Astra did her research on Terran ways.

"Apologies for the delay. There was a minor setback" Catherine's smile was only match in intimidation to the one Faora gave people when she wanted to threathen them and Astra thought of a comment that could unleash an actual battle, but decided to hold it back and nod courteously.

" _Shall we, my Lady Elector Queen of Kandor?_ " Faora asked Astra in her Kryptonian accent that was as refined as only a member of the House of Ul could be, ignoring Catherine completely as she made her way into the door and, as always, Faora got what she wanted because the face Catherine made at going unadressed was about make Astra laugh; but as the soldier she was, she was able to control her impulses and simply nodded again and Faora shook her head in disbelief, for she recognized the silence and the nods as Astra containing herself, something she loathed of those who were close to her.

" _Surely, my Lady Elector Grand Archduchess of Argo. Please, Oh Great Offspring of a House Older than Krypton's History, let us mingle with these humans_ " Astra played along with Faora's reminecense of that game they had in the Academy in which they said titles, theirs or made up ones, to each other in order to loose any sort of respect to them, as both women wanted each other's respect earned by their actions.

" _This thing has prostitutes, right?_ " Faora showed her bizarre sense of humor that unfortunately Astra found incredibly funny and chuckled, loosing her composure in front of the humans as she walked into the room side by side with Faora, who even after being in armor all day was as energetic as ever and walked at a quick pace " _Even if they don't, I think we can work something out of the Queen's entourage_ "

" _I wouldn't start with either of the Queen's daughters_ " Catherine added in barely accented Kryptonian that Astra could tell wasn't a Vox translator but actually Catherine speaking Kryptonian due to the lip movement " _If passionate company is something you'd like, I'll glady arrange something discrete. What and how do you prefer them, my Lady Elector?_ "

Astra knew the night was going to be amusing just because of this: A woman who dared to speak up to The Butcher of South Bressia. Astra never thought she'd see the day, and neither did Faora for the looks of it; her eyebrow shot up high on her refined features that had earned her a thousand suitors and a pleased smile settled on her face at the surprise this Terran had given them both.

" _Allows us to call it even_ " Faora proposed, looking over her shoulder and catching a glimpse of Catherine's self-satisfied smile now that Faora knew to think better of at least one human.

"My Queen-" Catherine stepped forward from the back of the group and the four of them made way for her, her voice booming in a way that didn't seemed possible for a woman so small and thin as Catherine was. Aloy making a face that described her boredom at the formality of this introduction and the dance that would follow between the leader of their delegation, Astra, and some buffon that Queen Eliza would make Astra dance with "I bring you the envoys of Emperor Jor-El of Krypton, who have traveled to Terra to start a communication that I have no doubt will lead to many great things for both of our races"

"Allow them to introduce themselves to the court, my dear Dame" Queen Eliza's voice was soft, as of that of a mother speaking to her half-asleep babes, yet quite clear and strong and Astra caught a whiff of genuine affection in that small phrase.

"I-I am Lara of the House of Croft, Duchess of Cadia" Lara made an elegant cursty that was every bit as proper and refined as you could expect from a Croft, even if she stuttered a little on the beggining.

"I am Aloy of the House of Eck, Champion Warrior of the Nora" Aloy introduced herself and impressed Astra greatly when she said 'Nora' without a hint of the hatred she had for her people ever since her father was shunned for commiting suicide after her mother's untimely death "The Spear of the Dawn is the title but in a bit of confidence allow me to tell you I am not fond of it."

"I am Faora of the House of Ul, Grand Archduchess of Argo and Lady Elector of Krypton" Faora said proudly and as rehearsed as every other introduction in this formal event, an act that Lara was still to master "Though I believe I am already known in your court, Great Queen Eliza. The Butcher of South Bressia, they call me. And if you hadn't heard of me perhaps my father is known to you; if The Butcher of Torfan has ever been heard of in these parts I'll let you know he's the tree from which I sprang"

That had not been rehearsed, Astra could tell from the way Faora had said that last part with a joy that came to Faora only when everything was out in the open and Faora showed she was not one to shrink away from things like murder. All she could do was to stand in literal ceremony as a rush of whispers could be heard and Astra decided to just push on with this ceremony for the sake of getting to dinner.

"I am Astra of the House of Ze, Queen of Kandor and Lady Elector of Krypton" Astra said so uninteresed in that part of herself that she barely registered saying that, more proud of the next title than of anything else in her life "General of the Emperor's Army"

' _Without a war or an Army to lead, but I am one and damn proud of it_ ' Astra thought to herself as the remaining whispers raised by Faora died down, the woman always a bit partial towards theatrics and stealing the light but always a thing Astra was grateful for, as she could already feel eyes judging [her dress](http://captainofthekryptonspacemarines.tumblr.com/post/168807415603/thats-astras-dress-worn-by-ayelet-zurer-aka) in one way or another and decided that next time she'd do like Faora and [wear armor](http://captainofthekryptonspacemarines.tumblr.com/post/168807462753/thats-faora-in-her-armor-praised-be-antje-traue) to these kind of affairs.

Queen Eliza cleared her throat, caught completely off guard by Faora's embrace of her fame, and spoke ceremoniously to hide whatever emotions or thoughts were running in her head "I gladly welcome you wholeheartedly to my court" Queen Eliza made an elegant gesture with her arm to signal her court to move in front of her and allign themselves as a sort of wall between the Queen and the Kryptonians, in the middle of the entourage, right in front of Queen Eliza was...[Astra's mind was unable to process what she was seeing](http://captainofthekryptonspacemarines.tumblr.com/post/168807596143/riddle-me-this-how-do-you-describe-her-in-this) and she had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't going insane because what stood in front of her, halfway between herself and Queen Elza was perfection made flesh in a dress that went so well with the goddess that was wearing it the dress must have paid to be worn, there was no other way it could be.

Fair skin of a material that was anything but flesh, so beautiful that it seemed more expensive that anything Krypton could ever afford, hair perfectly cut and at neck length. Rao, the neck was a marvel that Astra hadn't seen in all her years; she should've pursued Poetry as an interest so she'd be able to say something more worthy of such perfection, such smoothness and beauty. It was simply as beautiful as the goddess' face, which was a thing as beautiful as every starry sky in every world in this universe and it was crowned by lips of the same color of the dress this...this entity beyond words or any mortal comprehension wore, as inviting as water for the desert wanderer, as beautiful as only anything that could belong to this goddess of goddesses could, and Astra barely dared look at this embodiment of everything perfect in the eyes, for the eyes were as hypnotizing as the lips were and filled with some sort of witchcratf that would've been pursued by the Inquisitions of this planet had they existed when religion and not reason ruled mankind.

Astra spaced out from all of existance and cared not for whatever came from the mouth of anyone in the room, absorbed in contemplating the beauty in front of her with the utmost devotion and it took a heavy-handed pat on the back from Faora to bring her out from her adoration of the figure before her.

" _Did you even got her name?_ " Faora asked in Kryptonian with such a gleeful smile it was as if she had been told The Greatest Joke In The Universe and survived the laughing fit that had been the death of so many fools who thought could survive it.

" _The Covenant could've glassed this entire place and I'd have been none the wiser_ " Astra confessed, knowing full well that after all these years she was as much an open book to Faora as Faora was to her.

" _Well, hope you learned a lot in just a dip on the ocean because you must get ready to swim. While you dreamt of having her between your legs, Queen Eliza announced you two are to dance a song all by yourselves_ " Faora said in a low, husky voice that could've aroused anyone as much as Faora's deeds intimidated anyone who knew them, and frowned at the flinch that Astra did when she implied Astra had been daydreaming of having that woman in her bed " _Don't tell me you just fell in love with her from just seeing her. She could have a whole lot of off-putting things, starting by bad breath_ "

" _That woman is a goddess and I would place her in an altar and worship her every waking moment I have left in my life_ " Astra said devoutly and seriously, which worried Faora because she had never seen her friend so taken with somebody and much less had ever seen it happen by simply looking at someone.

" _Yes...Place her in an altar and worship her all day long, every day-_ " Faora teased, barely containing her laughter as she did " _Is that what the cool kids call it now? I'm so old, and in my old age I lack knowledge in these new ways of speaking. In my youngling days it was called 'Bending someone over the desk'_ "

" _Careful, we're being listened_ " Astra warned Faora, patting her in the shoulder as she became aware of her surroundings to realize she was standing in a clear with Faora and behind her must be...Her. Waiting for Astra to begin the dancing.

' _Rao, give me the courage to face the things I can't change, will to change the things I can and wisdom to know the difference'_ Astra prayed internally at the thought that she'd be touched by something so perfect that rivaled every work of art ever produced and called praises.

" _She can tell on me. The worst thing they can do is start a war and if they're really that stupid you should probably wash your hands after touching that woman, for I hear stupidity is infectious and hereditary_ " Faora said as she turned around and started walking away, noticing everything was set to start the dancing and said over her shoulder before being too far away to not be heard in a whisper " _For your information, my beloved Astra:_ _That's the only trueborn child and therefore, heir to the Throne of Terra, not the bastard_ "

' _Ah_ ' Astra thought to herself ' _That's why they say Rao's jokes are a life and his punchline is deadly_   _or as they say in Earth: O Alexandra, Alexandra! Why you of all women, Alexandra? Deny you father and refuse your birthright, or, if you will not,swear that you love me, and I’ll no longer be a Lady Elector_ '

Astra sighed and resignated herself as she turned around to face the woman that incarnated beauty and perfection, accepting as she did, that Alexandra was even more unattainable than ever before. The Tigress of Kai would marry some politician to help her claim to the Throne and the lucky person would be a human. Marrying a Kryptonian would only bring Chaos Undivided.

Astra looked at Alexandra and saw her...blush? ' _Why is she blushing? Perhaps her intended one is behind me_ ' she thought as she approached Alexandra for the first dance of the night, and standing at arms lenght she asked softly, still a hint of reverence for this goddess in her voice despite the disappointment and the grievous wound she'd suffered at knowing this was as close as she'd ever be to Paradise "May I have the honor of the first dance, Great Princess of Terra?"

Alexandra gave Astra her hand, trembling as she did so, and Astra wanted to ask the Princess if she was cold but felt that asking such things would only delay the dancing and make herself suffer a bit more with the anticipation of dancing with such beauty; so Astra simply caressed Alexandra's hand lightly and fought with every bit of herself the shiver that ran down her spine at the softness of it, such an unexpected thing from a hardened warrior who had shown more valor than most of her race if the reports were to be trusted.

They walked hand in hand to the center of the clear space and took their positions and Astra couldn't help but notice that Alexandra had trouble keeping eye contact with her and acted as if she was nervous by some reason. Astra made the mental note to improve her knowledge of human body language for there was no reason for Alexandra to be nervous; on the contrary, Astra would be trembling in fear at such beauty but the knwoledge Alexandra was far from her reach had swept that fear away quickly.

"I must apologize in advance-" Astra decided Alexandra should be warned "I am not much of a dancing partner. I rarely come to these sort of events and seldomly dance"

"I should be the one apologizing in advance, Queen Astra" Alexandra said blushing even harder and becoming somehow even more beautiful "I haven't danced since I was a little girl and I replaced dancing lessons with swordfigting ones just to spite my mother"

"A tragically almost lost art these days-" Astra smiled in sympathy and perfectly understood why Alexandra had done so given Astra herself had done something similar when she was but a pre-adolescent "If the ocassion ever presents itself, I'd be more than glad to spar with you"

Astra looked to the side and nodded to the band director so they'd start playing whenever they were ready and as soon as she looked back at Alexandra the music started booming one of Frank Sinatra's classic Swing songs 'Come Dance With Me' 

 _[Hey there cutes, put on your dancin' boots and come dance with me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0T8AMAzvejc)_  
_Come dance with me, what an evening for some Terpsichore_

They started glidding hand in hand across the clearing and Alexandra was a great actress, for she almost looked like she actually meant the side-to-side smile on her face, but Astra could tell there was something in Alexandra's mind that wasn't allowing this embodiment of beauty and grace to enjoy the dancing.

 _Pretty face, I know a swingin' place, come on dance with me_  
_Romance with me on a crowded floor_

Alexandra stepped on her foot, or rather stomped it like she had stomped the Turian defenses at Kai, and blushed redder than a Tomato "I am so, so sorry!"

Astra chuckled and kept dancing, passing it off as nothing. For it was nothing compared to the last time she'd tried to dance. Poor Non was trying so hard to impress Astra he broke three of her toes in an energetic form of dancing from Alderaan  
  
_And while the rhythm swings_  
_What lovely things I'll be sayin'_

 _"_ It's nothing really-" Astra said when Alexandra stepped on her again and the Princess was about to apologize once more "I have had worse moments in these sort of events. Remind me to tell you on a later moment of the time a suitor broke my foot at my twin sister's wedding" It wasn't like Non was going to find out Astra had exaggerated their dancing catastrophe. And in all honesty, Non had been close to breaking her foot had it not been because Jor-El came in and saved her by taking over Non and setting a slower pace that allowed Astra to put as little weight on her foot as possible.

 _'Cause what is dancing_  
_Making love set to music, playin'_

"He was trying to impress me with his dancing skills because he knew that his mental ones wouldn't-" Astra joked, and Alexandra almost stumbled as she laughed an earnest laugh at her joke "After that lackluster demonstration, he couldn't even brag about being a good dancer because everyone knew he broke my foot and the Emperor himself had to stop him from breaking my other foot"    
  
_When the band begins to leave the stand and folks start to roam_  
_As we walks home, cheek to cheek we'll be_

"I can imagine what would make anyone so nervous-" Alexandra said, shyly by some reason known only to Rao itself, and Astra raised her brow in curiosity "I-I don't know what I was about to say next"

_Come on, come on, come on, come on and dance with me_

"I pray to every divinity for your thought to come back to you, dear Princess-" Astra decided to mess up a little herself for the sake of giving Alexandra the pleasure of comfort in the fact everyone made an honest mistake, even if she did meant every word she was about to say "And while it's not there, allow mine to occupy it's place: You look divine and as stunning as only a beauty like you could....I'm sorry for over-stepping the boundries of courtesy, Princess Alexandra. It wasn't my intention"

"Why would I be bothered about you saying something nice in my most uncomfortable moment? You should apologize for not thinking for one moment that you aren't the most beautiful woman in this room, my Queen" Alexandra blushed and Astra was petrified. Had this woman, who set a standard for perfection itself, just complimented her?

They kept dancing, almost as if they had rehearsed when in fact they were just dancing as it came to them and Astra's mind was entirely focused on proccesing the fact she'd been complimented by a beauty of the likes of Alexandra

 _Hey there cutes, put on your basie boots and come dance with me_  
_Come dance with me, what an evening for some Terpsichore_

"Alexandra, I am unworthy of your flattery-" Astra fought the blush creeping up her face as hard as she could and gave up after seeing Alexandra's "I must say-" Alexandra stompped her foot and made an adorable face that was half horror, half panic and ammounted to the bizarre result of making Alexandra more beautiful "It is quite the opposite. Yours is a beauty I hadn't seen ever before in a Galaxy I''ve traveled far and wide"

 _Pretty face, I know a swingin' place, come on dance with me_  
_Romance with me on a crowded floor_

"Now who's the unworthy of flattery-" Alexandra said looking down, not being able to hold Astra's gaze for long by some unknown reason "I must say this is going better than I-" Alexandra managed to not only step on Astra's feet but actually slip on them and fall backwards, stopped from falling by Astra's considerable strength and a gentle hand placed at Alexandra's lower back, playing this whole mess off perfectly as a daring vertical sweep above the ground from an old movie.   
  
_And while the rhythm swings_  
_What cuckoo things I'll be sayin'_

"You were saying, Princess Alexandra?" Astra asked a bit coyly and quite tempted to say 'Feel free to keep stepping on me. I'd very much enjoy laying down as a rug for you as long as I get to say I had you on top of me' and got from a very flustered Alexandra solely a blush and a twist that pulled them apart for a few agonizing seconds.

 _For what is dancing_  
_Making love set to music, playin'_

"It's just Alex. I'm not very fond of being called a Princess" Alex smiled and Astra squinted or else she'd go blind by the white light that came from Alex's teeth "I am so sorry for all this. I'm perfectly Ok with you taking a seat after this song"  
  
_When the band begins to leave the stand and folks start to roam_  
_As we wing home, cheek to cheek we'll be_

"What happens if I'm not?" Astra asked daringly "I'd very much enjoy to stay in your company, Brave One. Or do you prefer Tigress of Kai? It feels quite elaborate for me but your wish is my command" Astra wanted as much time as she could with this goddess and she'd die to get an hour alone with her and whisper to this future Queen every praise she could come up with.

 _Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on_  
_Come on and dance with me_

As the song died down, Alex processed what Astra had just said and when the trumpets died down and were replaced with thunderous applause she barely had the courage to respond "Then I'd love nothing more"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't clear enough: The moment she saw Alex, Astra was stunned. Hope my writting skill made that clear.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chirstmas! Hope you liked it! Please feed me your thoughts on this! There are references all over this story. Can you catch 'em all?


End file.
